


[podfic] Dressed Like This

by alianora, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confused sexuality, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, episode tag: Frenemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're not gay." His father's words were flat and unamused, but the tiny speck of disbelief in the sheriff's eyes was enough to keep Stiles' mouth running way past any evidence of his good sense.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The conversation between Stiles and his dad at the gay bar in "Frenemy" takes a slightly different turn than expected.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dressed Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dressed Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927082) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**

**Warnings:** Stilinski Family Feels, Confused Sexuality, episode tag: Frenemy, Coming Out

**Music:**[Daniel in the Den](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC_T-KdWCiI), as performed by Bastille

**Length:**  00:19:52

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_Dressed%20Like%20This_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
